


Weekends

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: x Days of OTPs [9]
Category: Karamete de Kudoite
Genre: 27 days of otp challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, BL manga, M/M, One Shot, challenge, yaoi manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, weekends are spent in bed, familiarizing each other's bodies. But not always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #5 kissing
> 
> Disclaimer: Karamete de Kudoite belongs to Kusaka Takaaki. I’m not a BL mangaka at all. The translation I’ve found is done by the now inactive scanlation group Attractive Fascinante (THANK YOU FOR YOUR HARD WORK ALL THOSE YEARS).

Takatou peeled his eyes open. He didn’t know why he was awake but he supposed it might be because of the tacking sounds of a keyboard hard at work disturbing the usual zooming noise of his airconditioner. His vision swam and slowly gained sharpness until it stopped swirling out of focus. He shifted and realized Oocho was no longer beside him, the space cold but creased with signs of a body that once slept there. Creasing his brow in confusion, Takatou reached towards the night table where his glasses laid and slid them on. 

 

Takatou finally turned to look at the sound of the keyboard and found Oocho sitting on the floor, laptop on the dresser with his broad, long naked back to Takatou, The kid only had the decency to wear his drawers and nothing else. 

 

“Oocho? What are you doing?” 

 

The fingers stopped tapping the keys and Oocho looked over his shoulder. His face was still blank as Takatou slipped out of bed, dragging the blankets off the bed to wrap them around his shoulder. Takatou peered over Oocho’s shoulder in curiosity.  

 

“Some work.”

 

“Why can’t you do this tomorrow?”

 

“The deadline is tomorrow. Someone found an error to the code just now. I need to fix it as soon as possible.” 

 

Takatou worried his lip and nodded absently. He’d forgotten Oocho could be a workaholic like himself. Even though he’s still a kid. “Want some help?”

 

“No, it’s fine. Go back to sleep.” 

 

“Are you sure? You’re still young and you’re starting to work yourself past your bed time.” 

 

“It’s  _precisely_  why I can handle this. I’m still young and have a lot of energy to work it out.” Oocho said with his usual straight face that Takatou wanted to slap the kid on the head. This kid can be such a brat sometimes, reminding Takatou about their age difference. 

 

Oocho didn’t give him time to react more than just annoyance for he tugged Takatou by the chin and mashed their lips together in a slow but teasing kiss. 

 

“I won’t be long.” Oocho whispered as he released Takatou, licking along the seams of Takatou lips and smiled at the older man’s flustered face. 

 

Takatou nodded dumbly and shakingly moved back to bed to wait.

 

True to Oocho’s words, after what seemed like five minutes, he clicked save and shut down the laptop and turned around to rake his eyes over Takatou’s patient body on the bed. His unexpressive face couldn’t even show his surprise when he realized Takatou had been preparing himself, his hand fisting his erection. 

 

“Come to bed now, Oocho.” Takatou’s beckoned, his whole body shuddering and flushed red. 

 

Oocho gave him a rare smile, feeling touched that Takatou was looking out for him, and made his way to bed. He crawled up the bed, along Takatou’s legs and pressed soft kisses on the inside of his ankles, the back of his knees and the dip of Takatou’s bellybutton. He cradled Takatou behind his neck and drew him in for an open mouthed kiss. 

 

“Let me do you this time.” Oocho whispered along Takatou’s neck and pressed butterfly kisses in the back of Takatou’s ear and his throat.

 

Takatou groaned his consent and shivered when Oocho’s slick coated fingers entered him.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been looking everywhere for this pairing. I remember reading about them but forgot what’s the title. And recently I found it! YAY! These two are actually an interesting couple. A lot of BL manga have the main pairing come together through uncomfortable situations that’s not healthy for a relationship in the long run. :( Maybe that’s why I like the second pairs that usually don’t come together through force.


End file.
